


Dancing in the evening

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Cabanela pays frequent visits to her apartment for a certain reason.





	Dancing in the evening

Cabanela comes twirling into the apartment, his long white coat billowing behind him. He comes to a stop and flashes a dazzling smile at the redhead who has just allowed him to enter.

"Good evening, baby," he spoke, bowing so low that his head almost touched the floor.

The motion made Lynne raise an eyebrow. "You really don't have to bow."

Cabanela straightened himself and stepped closer to her, taking a sniff. "Are you wearing a new perfume?"

"Oh, you noticed? Yeah, it was a free magazine sample and I thought I would give it a try. You think it's good?"

"It smells niiice." The inspector reached into his pocket and pulled out a cd. "Anyway, I brought along some new songs for us to listen to, don't know if you've heard them before. They are from a bit before your time."

"Yeah, okay." Lynne glanced down at Missile, who was running around their feet. "Missile, calm down already."

"Look at that, he's certainly happy to see me." Cabanela knelt down to pat the Pomeranian's head. "Are you hoooping for another dance lesson?"

Missile gave a bark.

"I wonder if that's supposed to be a yes?" Lynne folded her arms, giving Missile an odd look. "He can be strange sometimes. I bet it's all because of you hanging around us so much." She added a little laugh.

"But at least I'm a good influence, riiight?"

Well, there was nothing wrong with her dog trying to dance, Lynne supposed, so maybe. She watched Cabanela strut over to the stereo and put his cd in. Seconds later, soft music was flowing through the room, accompanied by a melodious voice.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Let's dance first," Cabanela suggested, coming over and taking her by the hand. "You have aaany idea how hard it is to dance properly when you've been drinking?"

"I don't know. It comes so naturally to you, you could probably pull it off easily enough."

The inspector laughed at her comment. "Believe me, I'm not quiiite that good, baby, but thanks for the compliment anyway."

Lynne glanced down at Missile, who was now doing his utmost best to imitate them. She shook her head at him then looked back into Cabanela's eyes. They twirled around the room to the music, never pulling their gazes away.

They both loved these evenings together.


End file.
